Cubs on the Bed
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Co-authered with In The Light, and the story on HOLD until\if Light comes back. The Hordika are back...and in mini.
1. Chapter 1

**Queen's Notes**- This story was co-authered with In The Light and myself, it is the sequel to our story 'Hordika under the Bed', however there is only going to be these set of chapters [9 in total] and ends where we left off. This story on HOLD until\if Light comes back.

I still do not know where she is, or if she will come back under the same name. I dearly hope and pray that she's alright, where ever she is.

* * *

**Cubs On The Bed**

A jet black canine that had successfully run off from her owner and was bounding through brush and trees, obviously ignoring the yells behind her. The dog knew something was in here, and it wanted to find out.

A sneeze came from under one of the shrubs, followed by a chirp. There was a familiar smell around the bush, only this time there was a slightly more defenseless-ness and younger edge to it. Two sets of dimly glowing eyes peeked out and ducked back in.

The black Labrador sniffed the air with a small questioning whine, moving forward to the shrubs as she sniffed along the ground at the new, interesting smell. The dog pushed at the shrubs slightly with her muzzle with a little whine.

A hiss, not like any cat, came from within the bush and a small paw with little needle claws took a swipe at the bigger muzzle. The hiss had a near frantic tone to it and echoed by a second voice.

The canine jerked back a bit with a small surprised cry, alerting her owner as to where she was; Abby could hear her coming now. But this scent seemed oddly familiar to the dog. She sat and panted, watching the shrubs and wiggling with small excitement at the memory that came with the scent.

Soft chirps and chittering came from under the shrub, and cut off as the human came over, but not in time to not be heard. There was some rustling and then all movement stopped as whatever was in the bush froze.

Abby gave a half-bark and stood on all fours as the female human came to a stop, but no longer planning on scolding her dog. Instead she stared at the shrubs with a perplexed look, tipping her head softly as a cold wind rustled the trees. "What... What did you find, Abs?"

Nothing, not sound or movement came from the bush, but there had been that odd chittering not a minute before... Then something sneezed again in there.

Mic blinked with a small gasp of surprise. The sneeze didn't sound like a dog's sneeze as far as she knew. The girl got down on her knees in the ground and reached a hand to part some of the bushes, curiously.

Alarmed chirping was the result and two slender seeming forms that were huddling against the 'trunk' of the shrub. Two wedged shaped heads swiveled around to blink up at Mic, one set of eyes were red the other red and blue

"Wuh tha-?" Mic bounced back for a moment, startled. She had been expecting something like a cat, not... what? Abby watched as the human went forward again to take another look.

One of the two creatures jumped forward, hissing and humping up it's back, the blunted muzzle opening to show off tiny needle fangs that unfolded from the roof of the mouth, the normal teeth small with a few missing here and there. It's body was a rusty red with darker strips and a half formed spinner patch between the shoulder blades. Red and orange eyes glared as this tiny reptile form stood defensively in front of the paler form that was crouched lower.

However despite the hissing, the little red thing had its tail down and shacking on his paws.

Mic jerked back a bit, startled at this... thing? Creature? She tried to come up with a word for it as Abby barked a few times, coming forward before she pushed her back again. That's when it hit her. They looked like mini... hordika?

"Oh my gosh, it can't be... Vakama?"

The hissing stopped mid sound, the creature- the (relatively) tiny hordika backed up and eyed Mic. His tail wrapping up with the other farther in the bush, the result was twin chirps as the two got tangled up and fell on top of each other.

The human giggled quietly, even though she was still trying to understand what they were... they were so small! She moved forward slowly to try and keep from appearing to be a threat, reaching a hand forward cautiously. "Hey," she murmured, ignoring the dog behind her.

Two heads popped up, one red the other white, they eyed the offered hand before the more daring red one, Vakama, slowly extended his neck to sniff at Mic's finger tips. He tilted his head and chirped.

She quirked a tiny smile at the hordika cub, "I'm not gonna hurt you two... but where the heck did you...? And why are you so small?" she seemed to be asking these questions to herself.

The white cub chittered at her in response as if answering, his half formed spined sale lifting up as he did so.

'Nuju,' Mic thought watching him. She reached forward a hand before stopping and turning it palm-side up instead of before.

The two cubs eyed her again, leaning back at the approach of the hand before sniffing at her fingers again, their bodies still tense as if expecting trouble. When a muzzle brushed against the human's skin it was cool, almost cold and nothing like the warmth of the last time Mic had met the hordika.

Mic frowned slightly at the temperature she felt from them. "You guys must be cold out here," she said, softly giving Nuju's head a gentle stroke.

The little hordika hesitated before leaning into the touch, and then more as he realized how warm her fingers were. Nuju gave a soft murring sound and reached up to grasp at her wrist... and then gave as pitiful sound as any Mic had ever head. Vakama picked up the sound with a pleading edge.

"Alright, don't worry," Mic said quickly, slipping off her jacket. "You two are coming back to my place. Get you warmed up and something to eat... Abby! Stop chasing the lizards!" She set the jacket down on the ground and gently motioned Nuju to get on it. "C'mon, it's okay."

The two cubs blinked at her, Nuju suddenly looking up as a crow sounded off. With a fearful cheep he ducked down lower to the ground, sale flattening as Vakama started to hiss again, but up wards.

"It's just a bird, don't worry," Mic told them, moving to carefully pick Nuju up and set him on the jacket, intending to wrap them both up in it for the walk back home to keep them warm and (mostly) out of sight just in case.

Nuju meeped, startled, and the sound was echoed by Vakama as he was placed beside his brother. The two huddled together, no longer so sure out of the safety of the bush.

"Alright," Mic said, wrapping the piece of clothing around them securely. "That should help out 'till we four get home." Whistling for Abby, Mic lifted the bundled hordika up against herself and stood, offering them a small smile. "You guys alright?"

Vakama poked his head out of her jacking, Nuju's nose creeping out before both ducked back down and squirming until they were more comfortable. They didn't protest but were pressing closer to Mic's body in an attempt to heat leach.

Mic held them tightly as she started through the trees and onto the track of the park nearby, deciding she could pass them off as pups or something if asked by anybody, which hopefully wouldn't happen. Abby trotted alongside her owner, looking up at the bundle with a small whine, knowing what it was hiding.

A meep answered the dog's whine, and after a moment Nuju peeked out, his sale lifting a bit as he looked around. He would have seen a strange-looking area of multi-colored structures with things swinging back and forth in the wind, creaking slightly as the human walked past. The hordika cub gave a sneeze, thankfully nothing seemed to come out before he squirmed back down so only his nose was poking out

Mic smiled slightly, holding the hordika-bundle protectively with a shudder at the cool wind. "Thankfully the house isn't too far from here," she murmured. A thought came to her, wondering if the other hordika might be around as well... if that was the case, she hoped she'd find them before anyone else did.

The pearly white hordika cub suddenly popped his head and neck out again sniffing and then letting out a trill, squirming in a different way now. Vakama protested in the jacket as Nuju slid out and half on Mic's shoulder, one paw scrambling to get caught in her hair.

"Oy! Nuju!" Mic protested. Luckily she had stopped behind a small tree facing away from neighborhood homes. She moved and arm to try and get him back in, also noticing that Abby had grown a little alert.

Nuju seemed bound and determined to get on top of the human's head, his long tail flicking to keep balance as he jumped to land on a not in the tree's trunk. His little claws sunk in and hanging on, now eye level with Mic. The cub chirped at her and Vakama, who was looking at his brother like he was nuts.

Mic gave the little white hordika a look as well. "What the heck are you doing, Nuju?" By now Abby had jumped and placed her paws on the tree, giving a bark... at Nuju, right?

A chirp answered the bark...but neither Nuju or Vakama had made it. In fact Nuju, wavering in his balance looked up and started to chitter, echoed from within the branches of the tree. Reaching with one arm to help steady and try to grab Nuju as well, Mic tilted her head and looked up as Abby whined back at the chirp.

A pair of orange eyes were warily peeking out from the dim branches, watching as Nuju was picked up again.

"Oh no," Mic stared up at the green hordika cub looking downward as she tucked Nuju back with Vakama. "Matau..."

The orange eyes blinked and the cub chirped again at his name. Though he showed no signs of being overly wary, or aggressive like Vakama had been, he also wasn't getting down let alone moving other then tilted his head the other way.

"Oh for crying out loud," the human muttered, hand to her fore head before stooping and setting the two hordika and their jacket down on the ground. She sent a tiny glare Matau's way with a small shiver. "You're not gonna come down by yourself, are you?"

Matau meeped at her and drew back a little.

On the ground Nuju and Vakama were craning their necks back to look up at their green and red striped brother. Abby stood near the cubs as Mic sighed and reached, grasping a tree branch and grunting as she pulled herself up, climbing into the tree. Vakama turned his attention to the canine, a little wary but giving the lab a hesitant murmer as Nuju sniffed at her nearer paw. Abby leaned down and lightly sniffed Nuju's back, tail wagging slightly before the dog looked up on hearing another grunt. Mic had made it to the thickest branch that could support her.

She looked at Matau. "Can you at least come over to me, then I'll get us both down?"

Matau gave a soft snort, or so it sounded like a snort and he ducked his head, closing the inner lids to mostly block the glow of his eyes. Mic blinked at him and shifted her weight slightly, grasping the branch a little nervously, obviously not a very good tree climber.

"Matau..." she muttered.

She got a chirp again, but as soon as Mic came even with the cub it made sense why he wasn't moving. Almost the whole outer side of Matau's back right leg, or at the very least his thigh looked scabbed over. He had been hurt and managed to get to the only safe place he could think of: up.

Mic grimaced on seeing it, now understanding why the hordika was up here and not making any moves to get down without help. Holding one branch for balance, she reached over and slowly grabbed him, murmuring to try and keep him calm, and maybe herself too. The cub gave a whine, but didn't really struggle in her grasp, seeming to go limp instead. Like his brothers, Matau seemed to be too cold as well, but the wood of the tree had insolated him a bit better then the ground had.

Mic now had the task of getting down with only one hand, using the other to hold Matau. Keeping him close to her chest, she began to 'climb' back down again, the muscles in her legs beginning to strain. Thankfully it didn't take very long, even though she ended up falling/sliding down the rest of the way at a point

Matau of course was complaining during this, and at seeing Abby he started to struggle. Hissing turned to a high whine of panic that had Vakama and Nuju chattering in response.

Panting slightly, the human pushed Abby's curious nose away and gave Matau's back a light stroking to calm him down. "It's alright, she's not gonna hurt you..."

What she got was a squirming hordika cub that somehow got into Mic's shirt, pressing against her skin and essentially hiding there as he trembled. Blinking, slightly going red in the face, Mic let out a sigh. "O-Okay... he's scared of dogs." She decided that the sooner they got home the better, and moved to gather up the two other hordika and quickly start walking again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen's Notes**- This story was co-authered with In The Light and myself, it is the sequel to our story 'Hordika under the Bed', however there is only going to be these set of chapters [9 in total] and ends where we left off. This story on HOLD until\if Light comes back.

I still do not know where she is, or if she will come back under the same name. I dearly hope and pray that she's alright, where ever she is.

* * *

**Cubs On The Bed**

Vakama and Nuju sat on the top of the toilet tank, tails over forepaws and watching the spectacular cub-chase that ended up with Matau somehow up on shower rod after bouncing around the bathroom to avoid going into the bathtub of warm water.

Mic had somehow managed to get herself wet on her lower-body during this chase, and once again was thankful that she had closed and locked the bathroom door. She sighed up at Matau. "Don't make me come up there, you troublemaker. This is going to help you!"

Nuju snorted as Matau started to warble in protest. The pale hordika rose up, ignoring Vakama's stare, he wavered on the tank before dropping to the closed lid. He waved a paw out, claws brushing the edge of the tub and looking about to fall into the space between it and the toilet he was on.

'_I wish these guys could talk,_' Mic thought, not understanding very well what Nuju thought he was doing s she nudged him a little further into the center of the seat. "Just what are you trying to do?" she asked, not in an annoyed way.

The pale cub huffed and moved to jump this time, leaning on the tub rim and scrambling to pull himself up and over, eyes fixed on the water.

Mic decided to let him be and see what he would do. She then turned and quickly reached up, grabbing the green cub on the shower rod quickly, and this time holding on as she brought him downward.

Nuju plopped into the water, huffing and blowing bubbles as he rolled into and then stretched out in the warm water with only his head out of it. Looking up with an expression of amusement, one that was echoed by Vakama as they watch Matau start to whine again.

Mic smirked bending over as she set him in the water, keeping a hand on the green cub and using the other to swish water on his right leg, already making plans in her mind to wrap it once this was over.

Nuju seemed perfectly happy, swishing his tail in the water and coming over to touch noses with the seemingly miserable Matau. Mic giggled and straightened to glance at the red hordika cub, wondering if he would be getting into the water as well. Vakama was firmly rooted on his towel, claws hocked in and though not freaking out like Matau, he also wasn't going to get in willingly on his own either.

Mic frowned at him. She had no idea where the little guy might have been before she found them, or what he had gotten into. He looked a bit dirty anyhow. "Vakama, as long as you're going to be in this house, you will take a bath and get clean."

The red cub huffed and sneezed, though he did loosen his hold with his claws, Vakama still wasn't moving other than to lay down and wait. At the same time Matau had managed to wiggle free, but was pounced on by Nuju.

Seeing that Nuju had Matau under control Mic turned her full attention onto Vakama. "Fine, then," with that she reached and grabbed him, gently yet firmly. The hordika was going to get the same fate as his brothers it seemed.

Vakama meeped, face scrunching but not resisting other than to grasp at her wrist with both of his paws, the tips of his claws pricking but not hurting. The human set him in the water with the two others. With a grin, she lightly splashed Vakama.

He snorted and shook his head, turning his red eyes up to give Mic a hurt look. A '_why did you do thaaaaat?_' look.

If he had been expecting an apology, he was very sorry. She squealed softly instead, "Oh geez! You're so darned cute!"

Nuju and Matau paused there water fight to look over, and all three shared a stare at Mic as if understanding her completely and not understanding why in the world she'd say that. She just snickered and shook her head, turning and sitting on the flat toilet seat while they were in the water, reminding herself that they still needed to eat. After a bit, when the three cubs had been cleaned (and rinsed four times) all three peered out of the bathroom doorway, looking after Mic in the hall before Vakama took the first steps out.

The human smiled softly and beckoned for them to following, heading for the living room, briefly wondering how old they might be, or how much they could understand her. She certainly missed being able to talk to them directly at the moment. Nuju and Matau emerged together, the latter limping a bit trying to keep his bad leg up while the former did a strange hop-dance before walking normally. All the while three blunted little muzzles were turned this way or that sniffing.

She stood in the middle of the living room, before the couch watching them with amusement. Before long she turned and quickly ran off to the kitchen to find them some food. Abby was in her closed room at the moment, since Matau seemed to fear the dog.

Nuju was the only one of them to venture after Mic, leaving behind the other two as the pale cub sauntered into the kitchen. Chirping to let the human know he was there (and not to step on him!) as the little hordika looked around. After the bath his hide and thin 'armor' or what would be the armor later were definitely a pearl shade. The girl glanced down at him for a moment, warming up a package of what looked to him like long, red-brown soft tube thingies, which were hotdogs.

She sighed heavily. "I don't know what's going on... you wouldn't by any chance remember me, would you?" she asked, though not expecting an answer from the cub.

The former Toa of ice tilted his head, sale lifting. A soft trill came from him as the cub came closer, lifting up to put his paws on the side of her leg and giving a chirp. Mic supposed that could very well be a yes, but just in case she didn't get her hopes up as she knelt down and lightly stroked his smaller head with a sigh. A fait purr came from Nuju before the cub jumped to her bent leg, tail flipping to keep his balance as he tried to climb the rest of the way onto her shoulders.

"Whoa, boy," Mic's hands moved and helped him up with a smile. "Just don't pull at my hair." She stood again and turned to get the hotdogs.

Nuju flipped his tail again before dropping to safely drape himself over the human's shoulders, his tail loosely wrapping around Mic's neck to secure him. The cub stretched out his neck to sniff at the hotdogs.

"I wonder if Vakama remembers," Mic said, mostly to herself as she slipped a finger in between his tail and her neck and tugged very softly so it wasn't too tight. She then picked up an apple and showed it to Nuju, thinking he might eat it if he wanted.

Nuju eyed the large apple, reaching out to bat at it and try to scratch the skin, but it seemed just a bit too big for him. Mic laughed softly at that as she turned carrying the food back to the living room. Matau had made himself a green and red stripped ball on the back of the couch, Vakama sitting proud as you please right in the middle of it. Nuju sneezed at them both.

The human came over with the plate of food for them and sat down on an end of the couch, setting the plate on it as well. She smiled slightly at the red hordika sitting there, like he had claimed it for himself.

Nuju hopped down to investigate the plate along with Vakama, while above Matau peeked down at his brothers. The green cub was looking at them like he had done back in the tree, wanting some of whatever his red stripped brother was attacking (though Nuju was more batting at it) but not wanting to move. His leg may be bandaged up now, however there was no pain killer to go safely along with it.

Seeing this, Mic carefully picked up some of the hotdog bits and held it up to Matau if he felt like eating. Matau sniffed and then made a face, but the grumbling in his middle encouraged him to take the offering anyways. Nuju on the other hand had stepped back from the plate of hotdogs after an experimental nip, his sale down as he turned pleading multi colored eyes up at Mic.

After feeding Matau, she got up and came back with a small knife and cut up some of the apple for Nuju. She held out a piece. "Hm. Try that."

As Vakama was attempting to eat Nuju's share of the hotdogs, the pale cub took the slice and sat back. Sniffed, licked and then almost daintily started to nibble and then chew on the apple slice in his forepaws. Above Matau started to chirp, eyes on the apple as well.

With a smirk, Mic offered him some apple as well. "Picky aren't we?' she commented, folding her legs across each other.

Vakama, who had finished with eating a little over half of the hotdog himself crawled over and up into Mic's lap, flopping down with a sigh. The little red lizard like hordika seemed over stuffed as he licked his muzzle.

She smiled after staring at the little hordika for a long moment, thinking back. Mic lifted a hand and gently stroked his eye ridge, sighing as she looked over the hordika cub. Though the light sound wasn't the same deep, vibrating purr as the last time, it was still a purr. The red cub went completely limp on Mic's lap, tail tip twitching a little.

The human smiled at the cub, though a lot of this didn't make any sense. How was it they were cubs? Did they remember anything at all? They knew their names at least... It was odd to know that the cute little thing in her lap was the same creature that nearly ate a Chiuhaha in a bite or two.

Matau gave a half whine and then chirped at Mic, looking between her and what was left of the hotdogs. Nuju was eating another slice of apple. Mic glanced at Matau. "Wonder how you managed to hurt your leg... doesn't surprise me, though." she smirked lightly, reaching up to pet the green hordika's head.

The former toa of air stretched out his neck, shifting a little before cheeping for food.

She picked up a piece of hotdog and apple before reaching up and offering the food to the little hordika. "Hm. Wonder how much you guys eat a day... you'll probably want more in the evening I bet."

Nuju glanced up, working his jaws to get a bit of skin out between two teeth. He didn't seem to be as staved as the other two, then again with him seemed more inclined to eat none-meat products.

Mic sighed, idly stroking Vakama as she thought about what the hordika cubs might possibly need staying here. Heat and food was obvious. Nuju soon came over to join his red brother on the human's lap, and after a bit of squirming the two were happily balled up together as Matau continued to eat. The pale cube turned his head and licked Mic's arm, letting out a tired murmur.

'_Add sleep to the list_,' Mic thought, stroking his head, taking note of the small sail on his tail. The hordika truly were fascinating, even as cubs.

A faint dog's whine could be heard coming from the hall, behind a closed door. Matau's head shot up, all his attention riveted on where the sound came from. A bite of apple forgotten in his jaws and clasped in his forepaws.

Mic sighed. Sooner or later Matau was going to have to confront Abby, even though the dog wouldn't hurt him in anyway. Plus the dog sounded like she needed to go out. Carefully, the girl lifted the two cubs from her lap and stood, placing them back down on the couch.

Vakama and Nuju shifted so they were back in a curled up ball, heads resting on each other's backs. Matau was watching Mic as she move, waiting to see what she was doing.

She came back leading Abby by the collar, who was very much interested in the three visitors on the couch. Tail wagging excitedly, she gave a yip on seeing Matau further up.

The green horika rose partly, back humped in that way that had his spinner patch been completely formed it would be a 'firing' position. Vakama was asleep by this point so that only left Nuju to watch with his multi colored eyes.

Abby didn't see 'danger, danger, danger!' on looking at the green hordika cub. What she saw was more like 'ooh, a new buddy! I wanna play with it!' Of course had Matau been a fully grown adult she would be cowering behind Mic, who was holding onto her collar still. Abby barked.

It was Nuju that answered the bark with a chitter of his own, stretching out his neck and trying to sniff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen's Notes**- This story was co-authered with In The Light and myself, it is the sequel to our story 'Hordika under the Bed', however there is only going to be these set of chapters [9 in total] and ends where we left off. This story on HOLD until\if Light comes back.

I still do not know where she is, or if she will come back under the same name. I dearly hope and pray that she's alright, where ever she is.

* * *

**Cubs On The Bed**

Abby focused on him now and walked forward to the front of the couch, Mic following closely. The dog was happy when she found two hordika cubs, and leaned forward to sniff, Mic humming a warning to the dog not to try anything stupid. Nuju's sale flicked up and he reached out to touch the dog's nose with one paw, chittering in interest as his head tilted to one side and then the other.

Mic laughed quietly as the dog sniffed and then shook her head to be rid of the paw. Abby panted lightly before giving Nuju a small nudge with her muzzle, still not quite sure what he was.

Chirping came from the bundle of two cubs, and above Matau started to hiss in protest.

"Alright, alright," Mic said in effort to calm them. She led Abby off for the backyard, thinking the cubs would stay put on the couch since they seemed content and relaxed at the moment. Before Abby came in of course.

Vakama yawned as he poked his head out of the mini nest he and his brothers had made on mic's bed, tilting his head and looking over at the human. He chirped and looked at the closed door of the room. Mic was sitting across from the bed at a desk, her back to them as she held something in one hand, 'scribbling' on something the little hordika couldn't quite see from his position.

The red cub yawned widely and slid up out from under Matau and Nuju. Giving himself a shake he navigated the wrinkles in the blanket. He eyed Mic for a long moment before let out a trill.

Mic gave a small jump, startled, obviously having been in deep thought over something while she drew. The human turned in her seat, blinking. "Hm?" She spotted the red hordika awake. "Oh, you're awake, huh?"

Vakama tilted his head at her and chirped, smiling in that hordika way, his tail swishing and flicking before giving a mock bow.

She giggled at the cub and put her pencil down. "Oh yeah, you're awake..." Abby was lying across the room, dozing and only cracked an eye open for a moment before going back to sleep.

The red cub hopped sideways and then stepped forward to balance on edge of the bed. He half jumped, half fell down, rolling back up to his feet and shaking as if he meant to fall.

The human laughed even further and slid out of her chair. She crouched on the floor with a grin. "You fall outta bed on occasion or what?"

Vakama sneezed, making a face before looking around and pacing on the floor, sniffing at different things before he came over to the human. He lifted up after staring at her, balancing on his back legs to lick her jaw line.

She reached to help him balance and looked at him, blinking when he licked. Did that mean he remembered? "Vakama...?"

The cub chirped, tilting his head a little and then hummed in a light tone. He was aware of who Mic was, that he knew her but in the new, and much smaller and younger body... Vakama rubbed his head against Mic.

The human quirked a smile and stroked him from head to the base of his back, touching the side of her head against his smaller one for a moment before shifting into a better sitting position instead of plain crouching. "Geez, you're so small..."

Vakama rolled over onto his back, half in the girl's lap and chirping, seeming very smug for whatever reason as he reached up to bat at Mic's near hand. For all the world looking in act like an oversized kitten. Laughing slightly, she responded to the bat with her own hand, imitating him with a playful smile. If the dog across the floor was watching them, she didn't let it show.

The cub finally caught the hand and grasping her finger tried to chew on one. It didn't hurt though despite the little needle teeth. He was playing, for as full sized Hordika the Toa Metru had been biting each other with no damage in their 'fights.'

"Heeey, I want my finger back!" Mic protested playfully, poking the cub with her other hand with a giggle. "I'm not a chew toy." She did know where she could find some however...

Vakama gave a much, much smaller mock growl that was a far distant echo to what he used to do. But now it was far more playful. Abby opened her eyes on hearing it, before dismissing the growl and dozing again with a sigh. Mic did a more human-sounding growl and started to tug her hand upward, trying to see if he'd let go.

The cub tried, but ended up falling back into her lap, murmuring and giving a trill. His eyes fixed on her other hand now. "No you don't," Mic raised both hands and intertwined them behind her neck, smirking at the cub. "I'll have to find you some toys I guess..."

Vakama huffed at her, making a face before his attention swiveled to the door and he chirped a question.

Mic blinked and lowered her arms as a shuffling noise could be heard... someone was outside the door! "What-?"

The door opened by a hand, revealing a slightly younger human male in the doorway. "Hey, I forgot my-" he started, then he saw Vakama. "...WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?"

Said cub jerked and gave a screech of panic, scared by the boy's yell. Vakama's scream was echoed by the formally sleeping Nuju and Matau as the other two hordika scrambled and hissed at everything as they tried to find the threat.

Mic jumped up and to her feet, holding her hand, not holding the cub, up, "Ack! It's not what you think, bro! They're-"

Matt cut in, pointing at the two on the bed. "Dude, what the heck! There's more? What is this! A pet shop for freaks?"

Nuju rose up at that, hissing at Matt and baring his larger hordika fangs. The action picked up by Vakama and then Matau after the former Toa of air located the boy.

Abby gave the cubs a curious look before getting up and prancing over to the boy happily. He somehow managed to pet her while staring at the cubs and then at his sister, a wary look on his face since he knew very well that the cubs weren't in a good mood. "Mic! What are those!"

She winced a bit. "Uh... hordika. Cubs."

Vakama snorted and hissed again from Mic's arms, his little claws pricking as he tried to hang on better.

Mic winced slightly and murmured to Vakama before looking at her brother, who was staring at the red cub she held protectively. Realization crept into his tanned face. "No. No way! ... is that...?

"Vakama? Yes."

"... whaaa...?"

Matau sneezed then, shaking his head but stayed in the 'nest' behind Nuju, who was glaring and chittering at Matt.

He stared at them figuring out who they were as well. He did after all have a Matau set in his room. When he didn't say anything Mic asked, "I thought you were gonna stay at Collin's and uproot a tree stump tomorrow?"

"Uhh, yeah... came back for my swimsuit since they're not too far back in the neighborhood... oh dude, those hordika are REAL?" Matt asked, taking a step forward.

Nuju back stepped on the bed before turning and lifting his developing sale up high. At the same time puffing up his slender form to look bigger, defending Matau. Or trying to.

Mic held up a hand at her brother and stooped to place Vakama on the floor before stepping over to her brother. "They're just cubs, Matt. They don't know you and see you as a threat right now, so try not to make any sudden moves?"

He nodded. "Uh... yeah... question. You plan on keeping them? What happens when mom and dad return from their vacation?"

She frowned. "I'll, um, hide them I guess."

Vakama sneezed at the word 'hide', humping his back up and doing his best to prowl at Matt. The act was flubbed when he tripped over something and started to scowl the book he stumbled on.

Matt's look of shock turned to one of utter amazement at the little creature, instead of fear which would probably be to Vakama's dismay. The boy was an animal-freak after all. "Dude... look at him. How come he trusts 'you'?"

"Long story."

There was a moment, a flash back memory of sorts of the full sized 'adult' Toa Hordika Vakama. Green eyes in the dark and moving with every bit of a predator's grace... watching the lean and powerful form of Nuju and Matau in Metru Nui, climbing up a vertical cliff, each jumping over ten feet or more to get to the next foot hold...

...and then the red cub turned his head up to let out a (comparatively) high chirp.

"Why are they cubs?" Matt asked, folding his arms with a slight frown. "Nothing like this was in the story."

"Yeah, well, if you knew what I knew you'd neeever trust the storyline again," Mic answered, glancing down at Vakama, then over at the two others on the bed.

Matau was turning, trying to hide his bad leg and not hurt himself, but ending up tangled in his tail. The green cub let out a whine of pain that had Nuju bouncing over and Vakama trying to climb up onto the bed. Mic turned on hearing the whine and came over, lifting Vakama up the rest of the way before his claws could tear at the blanket. She turned and gently started to help Matau untangle himself as Matt slowly drew closer.

Matau complained, no help at all and latched onto Mic's hand before she could pull back. His brother sniffing and trying to sort out what was wrong. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, allowing Matau to keep her hand at the moment.

"And you're letting them stay here?" Matt asked.

Mic nodded. "Yeah. I'll explain everything later on..." she noticed he was standing next to her now and wondered how the cubs would react to that.

Matau was glaring, clinging to Mic with paws and tail. Vakama crawled over and onto Matau in a clear defensive way, but Nuju- the closest- had sat back to watch Matt intently with sale relaxed again.

The boy watched them with interest and slight wonder, though he didn't say anything, knowing enough to try and not upset them. He looked at Mic and smirked. "You're probably their mommy-figure."

She blinked. "Ehh... boy, you don't know much about what I've been through with them already..." She reached over and stroked Matau's head gently with a murmur.

Nuju paced the bed a few times before coming closer to the second human, sniffing. Slowly he stepped even closer to Matt, able to smell the family link between him and Mic.

"Maaaan," Matt said, staring at the hordika. "Dude, these guys are the real thing." He paused before slowly holding out his hand to the white hordika, palm-side up.

The pale cub eyed the hand before very carefully extending his neck to sniff at the closer fingers again, then reached up and out to grasp a digit.

Matt watched Nuju for a few more moments before pulling back and turning to his sister. "You seriously think you can hide three little hordika when they get back? What about when they have t' go pee? How're you gonna sneak them out in front of mom?"

"I'll figure it out later... shouldn't you be getting your suit?" Mic replied, glancing up from Matau.

Three sheepish cheeps sounded from the cubs then. All looked at Mic expectantly, and Nuju started to shift on his paws.

"...I think they need to go." Matt said.

Mic smirked. "Ya think?" She stood up, carrying Matau off the bed since he had a bad leg, and turned to wait for the two others to get off the bed.

Thump.

Thump.

Vakama skirted around the boy as Nuju paced by unconcerned now. The stripped and pale cubs fallowed after Mic, Nuju bounding ahead to jump on Abby and run out the open door.

Abby lifted her head at the little white hordika after he bounced away from her, but she didn't seem to mind at all. More or less, she followed after them as Mic headed for the sliding glass doors, still holding Matau. Vakama seemed to know where he was going and moved to sit with Nuju by the door, both craning their necks to look expectantly at Mic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen's Notes**- This story was co-authered with In The Light and myself, it is the sequel to our story 'Hordika under the Bed', however there is only going to be these set of chapters [9 in total] and ends where we left off. This story on HOLD until\if Light comes back.

I still do not know where she is, or if she will come back under the same name. I dearly hope and pray that she's alright, where ever she is.

* * *

**Cubs On The Bed**

Mic smirked. "I know, I know..." She used one hand to slide the door open, and Abby bounded out first before taking off at an invading squirrel. Matt stood a bit behind his sister, still watching the hordika with interest.

Two heads of red and white peeked out, looking all around before Vakama hopped out first. He ran to the bushes and Nuju not far behind but another spot. Both former Toa poked their heads out to glare at everything before vanishing.

Matau gave a snort.

Mic laughed quietly and walked out into the grass before setting the green, red striped hordika cub down carefully, minding his leg. Abby was investigating the bushes as well, looking for lizards to chase. Matau gave himself a shake before limping off himself to do his deed out of sight. Where Vakama had gone there were sounds of digging.

Matt stepped outside, clutching his swimsuit. "Uh... I gotta get back to Collin's... you SURE you're gonna be alright alone with... them?"

"Yeah," Mic nodded. "It's cool, man. 'Sides, Abby's here too." He smirked at that as she waited for the cubs.

A trill can from above ground level. Matau had scaled up a small tree and was settling down in an abandoned bird nest ...in a full sun beam. His trill had attracted the other two and they came to investigate, Nuju scrambling a bit more gracefully on the bark then Vakama (who kept falling down).

Mic winced slightly with a nervous smile. "I hope if anyone were to spot him, they'd think he was some kind of cat..."

Matt scoffed. "Good luck with that. I'm leaving," he turned to go.

Mic sighed and started for the tree, thankful that it wasn't nearly as tall as the other one had been. "What are you guys up to? Oh, ignore that pun..."

The pearly white and emerald cubs were squabbling as they squirmed before settling down in the next, tails hanging out as they blinked down at Vakama on the ground.

Mic smiled and bent to rub the back of the red cub's head. "You wanna get up there too, Vakama?"

Red eyes judged the height of the tree branch before snorting and shaking his head. The former Toa of fire gave himself a full body shake, licked Mic's fingers and started to walk around the yard. He stopped and sat in the middle, looking all around before flopping over on his side.

Abby wandered over to him, with an old toy rope hanging in her mouth. She set it down almost gently before stretching her neck to sniff the hordika, recognizing his scent but not understanding why he was so little... like puppy size to her.

Vakama chirped at her, tilted his head and sniffing back. He eyed the rope toy and shifted as he started to fix on it.

Abby panted slightly and glanced around on hearing a blue jay screeching somewhere near the palm tree towards the back of the yard. Mic sat down against the tree with the hordika, watching.

The red cub was moving to get his feet under him, hind legs shifting and wiggling his tail. He pounced on the rope with a light growl has his needle teeth sinking into the fibers... And then Vakama made a sound that sounded like, "Ick!" and scrambled off and working his jaws before moving to chew at the grass.

Abby didn't seem concerned whatsoever as she nosed the toy before walking off, not interested in it anymore while Mic laughed at the scene she had just watched. She would have to find a toy Abby hadn't gotten to yet, or one that Vakama would like...

Nuju was trilling, as if laughing at his brother on the ground as Vakama was chewing his way through the grass on his way back to mic. The cub complained and starting to roll in the warm lawn before grasping at her nearest hand again.

"I'll find you something to chew on," Mic told the red hordika with a smirk. "But my hand's not on the list." After saying this she tipped her head upwards to look at the two others in the tree. "That goes for you, too..."

Matau blinked down at her, humming before licking his muzzle. Behind and above the Nuju jerked his head and snapped at the air, crunching a bug.

Mic grimaced at that. "Eh..." Eating bugs didn't really sound... pretty. Then again these were hordika. Still, she wished she knew why they were cubs, despite how incredibly cute they were at a younger age.

Vakama rolled onto his feet and sat back, looking around again. Up in the tree Matau and Nuju were also constently scanning around. And then the red cub lifted his head to let out a warbling cry before looking around again.

The human glanced at him, then around, a bit confused. "What is it?" This was somehow reminding her of when Whenua showed up the last time. Abby seemed a bit on alert as well, and was sniffing the air.

After intently listening for a minute, another warble was heard, this time coming from Nuju as the little pale hordika started to climb up higher in the tree to look around from there. Matau was staying in the nest, but added his eyes to keep scanning.

Mic glanced up at Nuju before standing to her feet with a sigh. "And once again, I'm wishing for someone to be able to talk again..." The human glanced around the yard again, wondering if she should be expecting something by the way the hordika were acting.

Matau gave a chitter, and then whined before turning in the nest and curling his tail up around him. He took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh as he looked back down at Mic and Vakama.

She looked up at him. "What's the matter? Wanna come down?" Mic asked. Abby whined softly and trotted across the yard, sniffing the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Queen's Notes**- This story was co-authered with In The Light and myself, it is the sequel to our story 'Hordika under the Bed', however there is only going to be these set of chapters [9 in total] and ends where we left off. This story on HOLD until\if Light comes back.

I still do not know where she is, or if she will come back under the same name. I dearly hope and pray that she's alright, where ever she is.

* * *

**Cubs On The Bed**

It was ironic that Mic got a call from Matt stating that he had _seen_ something that looked a LOT like a tiny hordika near the canal. Of course he wasn't able to look for it, so the task landed in Mic's lap.

And whoever might possibly be hiding in the large shoulder-bag she carried with her.

Nuju squirmed again before poking his nose, and then head out to look around, sniffing and then chirping up at the human questioningly. He liked riding on her shoulders far better than this bag...

Mic tipped her head and looked down at him with a sideways glance. "What? It's safer this way. Unless we can come up with a good excuse if somebody were to see a hordika... could say you're some new type of undiscovered breed of cat..."

The former Toa of ice gave a clear snort at that, slanting his sale back and eyed her.

"I'm just kidding," Mic grinned, though secretly wondered about using that excuse... She glanced around as they neared the bridge above the canal, the clear scent of salt water in the air at the moment.

It had Nuju tilting his head back and started to sniff again. Murmuring he looked up at Mic again before trying to take in enough breath to make that warbling cry again.

There didn't seem to be too many people around, and they would be out of sight if they had to go down to the side of the canal beneath the bridge. Mic stopped for a moment, wondering where the cub Matt had seen might be, before glancing at Nuju.

He chirped another question at her, wiggling once more in the bag and trying to get out. Sounding off half of the seeking warble that he and his brothers had been doing before.

"Hold on," she murmured, picking up her pace and making a beeline for the dip in the ground beside the canal, shielded by trees. Once there, and after a near-tumble over a tree root, Mic crouched and set the bag down.

Once he realized the ground was near, Nuju trilled as he neatly hopped out of the open bag. Even as a cub, he was still considerably more graceful then Vakama and Matau (though granted the green cub was hurt).

Nuju would be one to have a bit more grace than others, wouldn't he? "Okay... you have clue on where they might be?" She didn't know which cub was spotted, so she spoke of it as 'they.' It didn't cross her mind that there might be more than one.

Nuju glanced back and gave a sneeze, shaking his head and pulling his nose back from the patch of dandelions he'd been inspecting. The cub turned his head to look around with his blue and red eyes, blinking. Nuju hopped through the grass and plants, standing out a bit as he rose up to hind legs and warbled again.

What they were looking for could very well not be here anymore, though Mic didn't want to think that. She stood to her feet and followed Nuju, listening to his cry and hoping for an answer. A cat's yowl could be heard nearby.

The pale hordika paused, listening to the cat before snorting at it. Undeterred he continued, clearly having fun bouncing from here to there as he was sniffing around, before gravitating to a tree.

Mic giggled softly, watching the little cub as he bounced around. It was strange knowing that this was the tall, icy Toa, but hey, what's cute is cute. She took her cell out, planning on taking a picture as she neared the tree, too.

Nuju chirped, glancing back at Mic and chirped again so she knew he was addressing her. He was balanced on a thick root and looked down at something on the other side. He warbled once more, giving the impression of saying "Are you there?"

Then, muffled and sounding tired, was an answering chirp or two.

Hearing the muffled out sounds, Mic hurried over to Nuju. The human peered over the thick root to see a darkened hole in the ground, of a nice size, that looked like it might have been made recently. But she was more focused on trying to see the source of the chirping.

Nuju extended his neck to peer into the hole, and then yelped as some loose dirt was shot up out of the dark. The pale hordika promptly started scowling and then chewed out 'vocally' whoever did that.

The girl smirked at the white hordika. She moved in a little closer, leaning down to try and spot whoever was in the dark hole, already having an idea. Still... "Hello...?"

A hiss came from the hole, and more dirt also came flying out. Nuju yelped again before jumping and diving in.

Mic made a soft yelp when the dirt came out and hit her neatly in the face. "Hey now, no need to get defensive, I'm not here to hurt you," she said calmly into the hole.

There were sounds of a scuffle in the hole, or burrow? Nuju's longer tail was still visible and then he started to back up, feet dug in and hanging on with his teeth to a paw of whoever was hidden inside. Dragging out a tan and brown form out.

Shifting, not moving just yet to touch the brown cub, Mic instead gently took a hold of Nuju and helped pull out Onewa. "So, this must be who Matt spotted," Mic mumbled.

Onewa's hisses turned to a whine as he dropped, flopping over and tried to wiggle back down into his den that he'd made. But Nuju was having none of it as he grabbed and pulled at his brother until they were both against Mic.

The human moved slowly, trying to not scare Onewa as her hand grazed his back gently. "Easy," she said. "It's okay, Onewa."

Blue eyes jerked up to meet Mic's gaze, watching her intently. Then Nuju let go to climb up onto her shoulders, trilling in reassurance.

Mic used one hand to give Nuju a few strokes, getting the gist that he liked being up there. With the other hand she stroked Onewa's back gently in attempt to calm him. "I'm not gonna hurt you." she stated quietly.

For someone so small, Onewa gave Mic a look as if he was either a full sized hordika or even his old Toa self. A '_yeah you can't do anything to me!_' look as he puffed up. At the same time he was looking at Nuju's relaxed manor.

Ohhh yeah, this was Onewa alright. The human smirked and shook her head, glancing over at Nuju on her shoulders. "Well, we've found another. I just hope that he's the last. I'd feel awful if there are more left out here all night later on..."

The tan cub shook himself of some of the clinging dirt, not getting half of it off his person yet didn't seem to mind it. Slowly he stepped closer to sniff at Mic's legs, where Vakama and Matau had spent time curled up with or by her.

Mic sighed, stroking his head lightly before glancing around as a few cars could be heard passing nearby, out of sight. "We should probably head back to the hordika lodge," she said in a half-joke. "I'm not sure I want to know what Vakama and Matau are up to in my house."

Nuju gave a gargling sound, and then peered down at his stone brother, making a face at the dirt on Onewa.

Mic chuckled and poked the white cub slightly. "Alright you, time to get back in the bag so we can go home."

Nuju looked between her, the bag, his brother and then sighed before going limp over the human's shoulders in mild protest. Onewa, after giving himself another shake looked up confused.

Deciding to show Onewa what she meant, Mic picked up the bag and set its bottom side on the ground, holding it open for the tan cub. "You're gonna have to sit inside so I can take you back without getting any stares or unwanted questions."

He leaned warily away, but Nuju slid down and hopped in. Sitting down in the bag he chirped, waiting and watching as his brother eased over and slowly in as well. If nothing else, Onewa trusted his brother.

Mic carefully picked up the bag housing the two cubs and slipped the strap over her right shoulder before starting off again with a sigh. She had been right to bring along Nuju, is anything the cubs were trusting each other if not her.

That and the thought of reaching in that borrow Onewa had made... Ow.

The hordika were squirming and 'talking' to each other with hisses, chirps, and mumbling. Nuju was not happy about getting dirty again.

Mic could make a good guess at what they were 'talking' about, remembering well how Nuju didn't like fights or anything dirty.

"Oh, don't worry," she said quietly to the bag. "You're both gonna get a bath once we get back."

* * *

Matau lifted his head and blinked slowly, Vakama was still napping on Mic's bed with him, but the green cub tilted his head.

Carefully he got up and walked to the edge of the bed, peering down. The hordika moved to the side and used the blanket to get down on the ground.

Still limping but not as bad anymore, Matau fallowed the sounds that woke him up, peeking around the doorframe to the bathroom.

He chirped at Mic's back.

The girl was standing over the tub once more, water could be heard swishing gently in it. She turned on hearing the former air Toa's chirp and smiled. "Hey Matau. Just giving your brothers a bath." she gestured at the tub.

Matau eyed her and then sat down, not trusting that she'd make him take another bath as well.

She smirked. "Nah, you don't need another one. Only reason Nuju's back in there is 'cause he and Onewa got dirty."

Nuju chittered softly, making his air brother wander closer in. Though Matau stayed just out of reach just in case, he tilted his head listening to Onewa's grumbling.

Mic snickered to herself and prepared two towels for when the two hordika were done. She glanced at Matau then to the two in the tub. "How's it going in there? Ya clean yet, Onewa?"

Even as a cub, the former Toa of stone gave Mic that same exact flat, un-impressed look as Nuju rolled on his back.

"Oh, you'll feel better once it's over," Mic giggled with a grin, ignoring Abby barking somewhere in the background at who-knows-what.

Onewa glanced up at her, he LIKED the dirt and mud!

The human smirked at the tan cub in the water with his brother. "Sorry, but as long as you're in this house you have to be clean." saying this she knelt beside the tub and let some of the dirtied water drain, preparing to rinse them.

Onewa shook himself, getting free of Nuju as rolling in the draining water, kicking and lashing his tail to splash his paler brother. Nuju gave a cry of protest and hopped away, claws slipping on the tub and ended up crashing.

"Oy," Mic said, but was unable to keep from laughing lightly. The cubs could be rather entertaining, especially when they had little disagreements. She used a hand to help Nuju up. "I'm gonna rinse you both off, okay?"

Nuju hummed in agreement, shaking himself and lifting his sale completely. After all HE liked to be clean. Unlike others that who will remain nameless, but could be guessed all the same. Mic nodded and took up the showerhead, set it on a nice spray, and water began to rain on both hordika cubs.

Onewa started, a slight hop in startlement, looking up with his inner lids closed to protect his eyes as he looked to see were the 'rain' came from. He snorted water out of his nose as he and Nuju began to wrestle again as they were rinsed off.

Abby came down the hall and, hearing the two hordika inside the bathroom, poked her head in the doorway, but otherwise didn't come in. Mic nodded in approval at the clean water washing off of the two cubs, who were finally clean.

Matau glanced over his shoulder, spotting the canine and gave a yelp before all but teleporting to Mic's shoulders, hissing. Only once though this time.

What happened next was unexpected. She gave a cry of surprise and dropped the spraying showerhead, which twisted around, managing to shot water everywhere, including human and hordika. It was one of those silly sights that should have been caught on camera.

It didn't help matters that Matau took insult to this, screeching and bounding around, managing to get his other two awake brothers mixed up in it. With the door wide open though it spilled out into the housed and lasted for a good ten minutes, leaving Onewa under the couch, Matau up on a book case and Nuju on the top of the fridge.

...and Vakama still sleeping in the blanket in Mic's room.

Breathing heavily, soaking wet with bangs plastered to the face, the human exited the bathroom after shutting off the water. Mic grabbed a towel and sat in a wood chair to dry herself off, mumbling about something that had to do with the cubs most likely. Abby had vanished down the hall to hide in a large closet.

A chirp came from above, Nuju tilted his head at the human from where he was crouching, and it had a questioning tone to it. More of an 'Are you okay?'

"Should've expected this to happen," she mumbled. "Giving hordika a bath always ends with water everywhere..." Mic stopped rubbing the towel at her hair to look at Nuju, blinking. "How the heck did you get up there...?"

He smiled, there was no other word for it as the pale hordika gave a smug huff. Sitting proud as you please in his spot. Than he tilted his head again, trilling in that hungry tone for he was considerably small and hadn't had as much as Vakama or Matau before.

Mic sighed, shaking her head but not at the cub, more trying to dry out her soaked hair. She stood and went into the kitchen, searching the cabinets for something to give Nuju, vaguely wondering about what the others could eat as well.

Nuju laid down, crossing his forepaws in front of him in that exact way he used to do as an adult, just in miniature. He was 'talking,' murmuring and chittering at Mic as if explaining something to her.

She glanced up at him. "You know I can't understand you, right?" Taking out a can of tuna, which was only in the house because only her dad ate it, she opened it and held it up as if waiting for Nuju's approval.

The cub leaned forward, sniffing and then started to lick the water in the can before reaching out to try to pull it closer to him and the top of the fridge. The human stepped closer and set the can on the fridge top, eying the stainless steel mixer behind the cub, knowing if he wasn't careful the heavy bowl-like object could fall off. But the cub seemed to be doing alright, curling up partly with his long tail hanging over the edge as he arranged the can just right before starting to eat as well as lap up the tuna water.

Mic smiled up at him before turning, flinging the towel over her head and rubbing once more as she walked into the living room to find the other two hordika that had run off. There was the tall bookcase, the entertainment center, couch... she was bound to find at least one.

A light rumbling came from under the couch as she walked by, two glowing blue eyes were glimpsed before ducking back out of sight. At the same time a chirp came from between two books leaning against each other.

At the moment Mic was more concerned for the books, seeing a trail of water leading up to the bookcase. Those were encyclopedias after all! "Oy," she rushed over and lifted one away hurriedly.

Matau blinked both sets of lids at her, chirping again, not understanding her spazz.

"You're getting the books wet!" the human exclaimed, taking down another before carefully lifting Matau off the shelf. The green cub started to chatter in protest, wiggling a bit as he was picked up only to yip in pain as he stretched his bad leg too much. Mic hastily wrapped an arm underneath his bad leg to still it, being careful so as not to hurt him more, and walking toward the couch. She managed to drop the towel onto the middle part of it before lowering Matau down to it.

Matau huffed and twitched before settling down again on his side, reaching out to catch Mic's fingers.

"I didn't mean to spray you," Mic told him, using her other free hand to scratch his head gently as she sat down. "You startled me back there."

Matau huffed as another nose was edging closer to sniff at one of Mic's ankles.

Mic's ankle twitched at the feeling before leaning over to look at the blunted muzzle poking out from under the couch. "...Onewa?"

The little brown head (actually he looked bigger then the other three) tilted and sniffed again, fallowing up from ankle to leg until he was half out from under the couch. Then he craned his neck around to blink at Mic.

She tipped her head with a sigh. "And now I wish I knew all over again what's happened to you guys..." Mic patted the couch seat if he wanted to come up, momentarily wondering about Vakama before recalling that he was more nocturnal.

It took a few moments before Onewa climbed up and paced around on the couch before he wedged himself between Mic and a pillow, feeling better if covered.

Mic smirked and stopped stroking Matau's head. "Okay, I'm gonna check up on Vakama and the pets," she mumbled, standing once making sure Onewa was settled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Queen's Notes**- This story was co-authered with In The Light and myself, it is the sequel to our story 'Hordika under the Bed', however there is only going to be these set of chapters [9 in total] and ends where we left off. This story on HOLD until\if Light comes back.

I still do not know where she is, or if she will come back under the same name. I dearly hope and pray that she's alright, where ever she is.

* * *

**Cubs On The Bed**

Vakama staggered into the living room in the evening, yawning and running into the door frame, the couch and then Mic's leg. She chuckled and crouched down to stroke his back. He was rather cute when he was only half-awake. "Hiya sleepyhead. You getting hungry yet?"

Vakama nodded, arching his back into the touch a bit before blinking up at the other three up on the couch. He seemed to be counting a few times over before letting out a trill and jumping up to join Nuju and Matau in piling on top of Onewa.

"Annnd, everybody's happy," Mic remarked with a grin before turning to start fixing food for them all. She stopped on seeing a tiny thing behind the couch walking around, a small yellow crest raised high listening to the cubs on the other side. How the bird had gotten out of her cage was unknown

There was another hordika scuffle going on before they seemed to settle down, softly talking amounts themselves as they made the towel-nest a bit bigger for Vakama to settle down in.

Mic cast a glance at the four cubs before making her way behind the couch. There was a lot of room behind it since it did not rest against a wall, rather created a small 'walkway' from the front door inward. The bird, Pippin, raised her head and gave a questioning whistle at the human.

Instantly the chittering on the couch stopped. After moment Matau mimicked the whistle.

Pippin, hearing the answered whistle, was startled. Being a rather nervous and sensitive bird, she took off from the floor, but only went a few feet into the air before re-landing, behind Mic this time, who spun around after the bird.

Nuju jumped up onto the back of the couch, balancing there and looking around, chirping softly in interest.

If it were possible for a bird to have a freaked out expression, then that's what was on Pippin's bird-face. Crest raised high in alarm the bird took off again, this time flying across the couch over to the bookcase, with a spazzing Mic quickly chasing after the bird.

Four wedged shaped heads turned to fallow the bird, Matau sitting up and licking his jaws.

The bird hissed at Mic when she finally caught it, wrapping her hands gently yet firmly around her back and wings. The bird kept up the hissing, obviously thinking she sounded big, mean and nasty as she 'attacked' the girl's fingers with her dull beak.

Matau suddenly hissed right back at the bird along with Vakama, a 'Hey watch it! We like her!' Crest laying flat against her head, the bird turned its neck to screech at them, angry and frightened, wanting to fly but being prevented. Onewa gave a rumbling from his slightly bigger frame as Matau bared his hordika fangs and humped his back up in the 'firing' position.

Mic saw position Matau had taken and frowned. "None of that, the bird's mine. She just has... issues." She rolled her eyes at her choice of wording and proceeded to take the bird, hoping Matau wouldn't, you know, try to follow or eat Pippin.

The cubs had stayed on the couch though, but the moment the human returned Matau, Vakama and Onewa promptly informed her that they were hungry again. The green and red striped ball more so.

The human sighed with a smile. "Okay, okay, I'll fix you three starving balls something. Long as I can get something too, y'know..." she turned to head for the kitchen when a tiny, tiny four-legged THING scurried across the floor, under the couch, successfully earning a shriek from the human.

Onewa and Vakama pounced, the more slender red cub squirming under fist as the tan one bounded to another spot. Nuju dropped down the back and there was a high screeching of the mouse human before it was muffled and then cut off.

A smug chirp came from under the couch.

Mic, who was unconsciously gripping her shirt, let out a breath of air she had been holding. Finally she eased toward the couch, wary, even though she had heard what sounded like the death of the creature. "...um...?"

Vakama poked his head out, holding a mouse tail in his jaws, the cub shook his head with a light growl and then looked back up. He chirped, all but saying, 'See? We killed it!'

The human grimaced, calming down. "A...alright then... um... now what to do with it..." Admittedly she was glad that they had caught it.

Vakama vanished and after a moment one of the cubs gave an audible burp.

Mic sighed deeply and backed off from the couch, glancing around with a good amount of paranoia as she went into the kitchen. "Tch... who needs cats when you have hordika romping around?"

There was a thump, huff and slight whine before Matau limped after Mic, having lost interest in the mouse. Not that there would be anything left now.

She glanced at him, bent and scooped him up, taking him into the kitchen. "Okay Picky, since you're here you can tell me what you wanna eat. I don't think you cared for the hotdogs..."

Matau murmured and leaned back to extent his neck to lick Mic's neck and looked all around at this angle. Laughing quietly, she gave his head a few strokes. Mic walked up to a bare counter area and gently set the injured cub down so that he could have a good view of things. The hordika chirped, passing on the counter a few steps before laying down again, his bad leg up as the cub watched Mic. Tilting his head and trilling a question.

There was a pot on the stove as the human pulled out various types of food. not including the macaroni in the pot, some pretzels, ham, tomatoes, and a mango.

Matau came over, pouncing on one of the tomatoes, he started to chew and open it up to eat when he blinked at the mango, chirping in surprise as if he knew what it was. Or maybe the mango looked like something he knew on Metru Nui.

Mic tipped her head and blinked, picking it up and holding it out. "What? It's a mango. Really yummy."

The green cub tilted his head, still chewing at the red fruit before murmuring and lifting up. He sat up and with one back paw on his current food shifting and stretched to reach for the mango as well.

The human let the hordika cub take it before gathering up the rest of the food to take out to the others, glancing at Matau and knowing there'd be a mess to clean from the tomato juice.

Matau seemed to be bound and determined to eat both fruits on the counter, so it seemed to be safe leaving him there. The other three brothers were back out again, with Nuju and Vakama licking their paws nice and clean again and Onewa sniffing around the room as if looking for more.

Mic sighed with the plate of food for them in her hands. "I sure hope that mouse was a one-time thing. Ew..." She shook her head and knelt to place the plate on the floor where they could all get to it, and keep the couch clean as well.

Onewa pounced first, happily starting to plow his way through, Vakama not far behind as Nuju, who had licked the tuna can clean before contented to just groom himself.

The human watched for awhile before stepping to the kitchen and coming back with a bowl of food for herself, taking a seat on the couch. Momentarily glancing toward the window she wondered if the two other hordika might be anywhere, but had to trust that they would be fine if so.

Nuju wiggled up onto mic's lap, sniffing at her bowl but as she would find not insisting on trying. Mic glanced at the cub before picking out a noodle and offering it to him if he wanted a taste. If not the dog would most likely get it once the hordika had all settled down again. Nuju almost delicately took the noodle, nibbling at it as his brothers acted like they were starved.

Mic snorted at Onewa and Vakama. One would think they hadn't seen food in weeks... then again, how was she to know the last time they had food? Who knows how long any of them were alone outside with naught but each other. Absently the human picked up the tv remote.

The pale cub was comfortably sprawled out on her lap, tail flicking lightly before Nuju tilted his head up to chirp.

The human glanced down. "Hm? You need anything, Nuju?" Mic absently wondered if she should check on Matau for a moment. The hordika huffed and then hummed as he snuggled down with head on her knee and looking at the TV but not really seeing it. Deciding Matau would have to wait, Mic sighed and balanced her bowl to stroke the cub's back, taking note of his unique hide. Really, one could never stop being fascinated by hordika, cub or adult.

...well hey, this was a _living_ Bionicle too, after all!

It took a bit before Vakama and Onewa scrambled back up onto the couch, the former going right up to sprawl on top of Nuju and Mic's lap, while the latter curled up a few feet away.

"Little sprawled," Mic mumbled at Vakama with a slight smirk before she ate some more pasta. Once she swallow she looked toward the kitchen, "Hey, Matau? You okay in there?"

A happy warble drifted back to the human, the green cub was perfectly happy where he was.

"Huh, well he certainly sounds happy in there," Mic commented, though remembering she wouldn't get that much a reply that was understandable from the cubs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Queen's Notes**- This story was co-authered with In The Light and myself, it is the sequel to our story 'Hordika under the Bed', however there is only going to be these set of chapters [9 in total] and ends where we left off. This story on HOLD until\if Light comes back.

I still do not know where she is, or if she will come back under the same name. I dearly hope and pray that she's alright, where ever she is.

* * *

**Cubs On The Bed**

"Ungh," shifting in the bed, Mic opened her eyes and glared up at the ceiling as if to blame it for paranoid dreams based on a certain mouse that had been in the house. Such lovely memories... _not_. The human sighed, taking note that it was late-morning, and glanced around for the cubs.

There was three curled up balls...under the blanket and shamelessly heat leaching off the human as they slept. Vakama was tucked up against her left side, Nuju on her stomach and Matau... Matau was probably the most shameless as he'd taken up residence on Mic's chest.

Staring at Matau, or what could be seen of him sticking out from the covers, Mic finally let out another sigh in defeat. The cubs were taking over everything and anything they wanted it seemed. Still, who could say no to them? "The cuteness... is a curse." she mumbled, reaching under and gently lifting the covers just a little bit to get a better look at them.

Sound asleep, the visible lumps of hide and living metal that was Matau and Nuju showed no sign of waking up. And judging from the more clear snores of Vakama he wasn't going to be willingly moving any time either. All the cubs had been awake already, indulging in a more or less quite romp around the house, wrestling with each other and exploring what they could get into before returning to snuggle up with Mic.

At least, all but one were napping with the human.

Noticing Onewa wasn't a part of the snuggle-group, Mic frowned and glanced around the room, but finding no signs of him present. Only Abby lay on the floor, dozing lightly. The human sighed again after a few minutes, deciding it would be best to locate the Stone cub, so she carefully started to sit up, halfway and began to gently nudge Matau to try and get him off.

The green and red stripped cub was having none of it, sleeping and little or no hordika still had claws that hocked into fabric and didn't let go.

"Aw, geez," Mic, seeing as he wasn't about to let go, decided to just leave him be even if she had to 'wear' him around the house until he woke. She did it sometimes with Matt's bearded dragon anyhow. Now for Vakama and Nuju...

Nuju, sale, tail and all were as much balled up but unlike his air brother, the pale cub had his feet (and thus claws) all neatly tucked up. Nose and most of his face hidden under his tail as Nuju's sides lifted and sank in a slow, steady and disturbingly quiet way. More so when you compared him to the snoring Vakama or even the soft sounds Matau was making.

Trying to resist the urge to cuddle, the human gently lifted the white cub up in her arms and placed him beside Vakama before grabbing another blanket to put around them for warmth. "There... you guys could probably sleep through a hurricane like this." she smirked, holding Matau with one arm. The green cub moved enough to be braced on her arm, but kept his hold on Mic's shirt as well as sleep.

Mic quietly got out of bed, still supporting the cub as she left the two others to their sleep. Glad that Matau was asleep, and there for did not see Abby yawn and get up to follow them, Mic made her way into the living room.

There was no sign of the stone hordika- except an almost un-seen foot print leading to the dining room. A few things here and there were disturbed, nothing knocked over but did hint at the early morning activities of the Hordika's play time.

Mic blinked, coming to notice a familiar person sitting on the couch as if he didn't mind one bit about the evidence of hordika exploration. Matt glanced at her, the green cub, and smirked a bit. She just rolled her eyes. "Did you see Onewa anywhere?"

"Look in the dining room."

"The dining room...?" Mic repeated, turning and walking into said room whist still supporting the sleeping Matau. A faint sound came from out of sight. It sounded like Onewa was working on something with industry. "Now why do I have a bad feeling," Mic murmured, walking past the table toward the sliding glass doors... and there was one of mom's large potted plants. "Onewa...?"

A hordika chirp was heard, slightly muffled, followed by a warble of greeting.

Mic blinked and looked past the plant at the dirt in the pot. Sure enough, there was a... hole. "What... did you do?"

A brown and tan head just barely poked out from the hole in the large pot, the glowing blue eyes were more visible as the former Toa of stone eyed Mic. He vanished back into the dirt and there was some movement in the pot before Onewa carefully pushed a little dirt out and to the side of his 'den' opening.

Mic sighed and lightly face palmed with her free hand, the other still holding Matau. "Great... well there goes the plant." She eyed the cub in the makeshift den. "You couldn't have waited and do this outside, could you?"

Onewa popped his head out and did his best to glare, but understandably it wasn't nearly as effective or as terrifying as it would have been, had the hordika been full sized. Or even in his true Toa form

"You think you're scary? Well you're not. So there." Mic replied moodily. He had wrecked the houseplant after all.

The tan and brown cub snorted back up at the human, clearly he still had his true attitude even if he was barely a foot tall. The Hordika growled and chittered at her before ducking back down and to his 'work.'

Mic rolled her eyes while Matt asked from the living room, "By the way, what happened to all the mangos?" Mic smirked and looked down at Matau knowingly. The green cub barely opened one red eye, giving a soft chirp to the human holding him.

"Hello to you too," Mic murmured, grabbing a cereal bar on her way back to her room. Abby stayed behind to sniff at the dirt that was now on the floor.

Onewa's head popped up again as he hissed at the dog, possessively holding onto the edge of the pot in a 'mine!' sort of way. Abby shied away a little, glaring at him in a dog-like way. Hey, he had decided to come into her house after all!

The hordika didn't back down, for as small as they were, the mini-mutated Bionicle still had attitude and very sharp teeth. Onewa was currently displaying what would become the hordika killing fangs.

The dog groaned lowly and walked away, following Mic back to her bedroom this time. Abby still wanted to know more about these visitors they were having.

Onewa gave a smug snort, shaking himself the cub promptly rolled in the dirt of the pot. Working to get a scratch on the now soft 'armor' plates on his back, the cub squirmed in a very undignified way that he'd never be caught doing once back to normal

Matt came over and peered down into the hole, blinking at the cub.

The cub paused and tilted his head to eye the human, tiny claws flexing in the air as Onewa blinked.

Matt smirked at the cub. "Havin' fun, eh?"

Onewa snorted and flicked his tail, rolling over and standing up to try rubbing the itchy spot on the mini tree that had formally been the sole owner of the pot of dirt.

"Man, mom's not gonna be happy with this," Matt said, looking at the tree then at the cub.

The hordika snorted, he knew that the mini tree would be just fine. It wasn't like he had sat there chewing up the roots for Mata Nui's sake! Matt shook his head and walked away, toward Mic's room to see how the other cubs were doing. Onewa's chatter fallowed after, sounding vaguely demanding, but Vakama tumbled out of Mic's room, followed by Matau. The two hissing and mock fighting in the hall as Nuju made a comment that sort of sounded like 'idiots!'

Matt stepped back from the red and green mock fighting hordika, glancing at his sister who was smirking from the doorway. "They're pretty energetic aren't they?" she remarked.

Nuju snorted from his place balancing on Mic's shoulder, one forepaw holding onto some of her hair. He gargled in disapproval and then blinked as Onewa came bounding over to tackle Vakama off Matau.

Matt snickered as he watched the three, Mic reaching up to rub the back of Nuju's head gently. The white cub gave a light purr as he ducked his head to accept the pet. But after a few moments he gave a soft sound as he looked around. Mic hummed. "Do you guys need to go outside for a little while?"

Nuju sniffed, blinking his lids and then he very carefully nodded, ignoring the other three that were now eyeing Matt.

The male human had that 'should I be worried?' look on his face. "Hey guys, let's go outside," the female said, walking past them and toward the doors leading into the backyard.

Matau chirped happily as he gimped after Mic, but Vakama and Onewa exchanged looks and seemed to grin as they looked the boy. The red cub dropped into a crouch, stalking behind Matt.

Matt raised an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder at the red cub as he followed his sister. He snorted. "Thinks he's a stalker..."

If only the boy had seen Vakama as an adult Toa Hordika... Or maybe it was a good thing he didn't, but then Mic did have those pictures from before. Right now as Matt's ankles were in danger, Onewa trotted by and ahead to dart in the kitchen where a bowl of water had been set out of the way but at grown level.

Mic was unlocking the door, saying something about fixing the cubs breakfast when they were done outside. "Ya'know, they might just eat all of our food... we might have to get some more..." Only Matt wasn't really paying attention, to her or the cub behind him.

Vakama and Onewa swooped in, timing it get right that Matt got nipped on both ankles. Nothing bad or doing more than light scratches at most, he'd have felt the small sharp teeth for a moment. Then the two shot off outside with duo trills of what only had to be laughter. Of course that meant the two ran over Matau, who promptly started yowling at them for doing so as he limped out as well. Above Nuju snorted and rolled his eyes.

"HEY!" Matt shouted after them, bent over to inspect the tiny teeth marks. "You're askin' for it, ya little weasels!"

"They're cubs," Mic said, stepping outside. "What'd you expect?"

Nuju shifted on Mic's shoulder, hopping off to land on the porch rail, his little claws digging in to the wood as he wavered to keep balance. After that was regained he paced and then rose up to his hind legs, stretching out in an attempt to see more. Then that warbling cry Vakama had done before came out of the pale cub.

Mic ignored Matt's grumbles of, "They're loud, noisy little pests, and they're gonna eat us outta our house, who cares if they're characters from a storyline..." and watched Nuju and the other cubs. From a corner of the yard, something tan and furry froze on seeing the invaders of the yard.

Matau paused and looked over at Matt, the green and red striped cub hissed at him after listening. Humping his back up in that 'firing' position at full size before moving over to Mic and using her as a shield to skitter down and off to his and Nuju's tree with the abandoned bird's nest. Onewa came bounding over planting himself protectively at the base of the tree while Vakama picked up the warble Nuju was doing.

The Hordika weren't completely clueless after all.

Mic glared at her brother. "They can hear you ya know!"

He rolled his eyes. "And what're Vakama and Nuju doin' anyway? Making all that racket?"

"I'm not sure..." Mic said, shrugging as she walked out further into the yard. "There are two other cubs somewhere out there ya know."

Once Matau was settled in the bird's nest he chirped and then picked up the call. It wouldn't be until Onewa with his somewhat 'deeper' voice that it's click. When Vakama and Whenua had been here before, they had used that same call to such for eachother.

"I think they're calling to another cub maybe," Mic said, even though her brother wasn't really paying much attention. She moved closer to the tree even as a hiss sounded and a cat scurried off toward the fence.

When the warble died all four cubs paused, listening intently from their different spots if there was any answering calls. A faint almost echo sounding warble came that had the cubs instant attention. Vakama and Nuju racing over to Onewa, Matau adding to the chittering between them as they communicated between themselves. The green hordika let out another cry and after a second answer Vakama and Nuju moved, planning on leaving to find the caller.

This caught Mic's attention, and she quickly followed them, not wanting them to get out of the yard and in sight of anyone else in the neighborhood. At the far end of the fence however, the sound of digging could be heard.

The two cubs were sniffing back and forth along the fence before stopping at one spot and started to dig. Tarring up the grass in that spot as they tried to dig in, but their claws weren't made for the job. Then Onewa came bounding over and attacked the ground, digging industriously and in short order he was up to his hind legs and chirping with what had to be another Hordika.


	8. Chapter 8

**Queen's Notes**- This story was co-authered with In The Light and myself, it is the sequel to our story 'Hordika under the Bed', however there is only going to be these set of chapters [9 in total] and ends where we left off. This story on HOLD until\if Light comes back.

I still do not know where she is, or if she will come back under the same name. I dearly hope and pray that she's alright, where ever she is.

* * *

**Cubs On The Bed**

"Hey, there's another one!" Mic yelled to her brother, knelling beside Onewa's freshly made hole and peering in.

The former stone Toa backed up, shaking most of the dirt and grass off. After a moment a slender blue head and neck peered up out of the hole, a few inches behind was a second black head with squinting green eyes. The two chirped questioningly.

"Welcome to the backyard," Mic said with a faint chuckle. Carefully, she held a hand down to their level, to see if they remembered her as well, recalling how stubborn Onewa had been on finding him.

There was some shuffling and a protest before the sleek blue form of what could only be Nokama slid out. She shook herself before being pounced on by Vakama and Onewa as Nuju ducked his head to sniff noses with Whenua who was staying in the shade of the hole.

Mic smiled and laughed quietly, watching the cubs' reunion. Now all six were together again! Now that was a thought. Shifting into a better sitting position, she considered calling Matt to bring the camera out and snapping pictures. But there would be lots of time later, of course. "Not to mention more baths," she remarked to herself, blinking.

The hordika still in the ground started working again and after a moment- manly Nuju biting Onewa's tail to help. Soon enough a much bigger form squirmed out of the tunnel under the fence, near four almost five times the size of the others Whenua shock himself and squinted at Mic.

"Oh, geez..." Mic stared at the large hordika cub in amazement, getting a feeling of nostalgia from the first time. Whenua was always just so... massive. Even as a cub! ...would he fit in the bath tub?

Walking seemingly blind, mostly because his eyes were nearly close in the light, Whenua grunted as he ran into Mic's side, back peddled and tripped over a protesting Vakama.

The human bit back a laugh of amusement, reaching out to first give Vakama a stroke or two before moving and carefully slipping her hands under Whenua and lifting him back onto his feet. "You okay there?"

"Iiiiipch." Whenua 'said,' squinting around, and then huffed as Nokama waved her tail at his nose. He promptly started fallowing her.

"Probably should feed them," Mic mused, standing up and turning back toward the house. "C'mon guys, let's go get some nom-noms!"

More than one hordika voice went, "Eh?" and the mini pack all blinked over after her.

She giggled, turning to look at the little pack of hordika. "I meant FOOD."

Matau gave an agreeing cry from his spot in the bird nest, the cry turning half pleading half demanding help down.

Mic laughed again and walked over to the tree-bound hordika, raising her arms to grab him. "You always need help down I see." she said with a smile. "No offense."

Matau sneezed in protest of that, but with his bad leg he curled up against Mic's chest, chittering at two new comers happily.

"Right, back to the house," Mic said cheerfully, walking back to the doors with the green hordika still in her arms.

Behind her was another grunt as Whenua ran into the doorframe, and then growled at it. Then nipped the smaller Onuwa as he laughed, once inside and away from the bright sunlight that was blinding him, the black and gray striped hordika sniffed as he came in.

"You find the two others?" Matt asked from the living room, where he was fooling around on the laptop. Mic nodded, setting Matau on the table whether he wanted to or not. "Yeah. Now I gotta feed 'em all..."

Nuju and Nokama skittered by and, in order bounced from floor to chair, table, counter, microwave and then up to the top of the fridge where Nuju had eaten the can of tuna earlier. They sifted it before the pale cub nudged the empty can to the edge and dropped it onto the counter were they both peered over the edge of the fridge to look. Nokama murmured sadly.

"There's more," Mic assured, looking up at the two cubs on the fridge, still wary that they might possibly knock over the objects on top. She got to work searching the cabinets for another can, grabbing two this time and opening them.

Nokama got right to work the moment Mic lifted the lid, not caring about the water the fish was in as she lapped that up as well. Nuju had fallowed her down and sat holding his can to the counter with his forepaws, watching his sister. Despite taking a bite or two he seem to be guarding it and then pushed it closer to her in offering.

Mic smiled at them before turning to the other cubs, mainly Whenua. "Now... what would you eat?" she wondered.

Vakama hopped closer to his brother and yawned to show off his sharp teeth, the yawn catching making Onewa and Whenua do so as well. They had the same kind of teeth as Vakama. Sneeky little red thing...

"Is that supposed to be a clue?" Mic mumbled, already digging through the fridge and pulling out more hotdogs, a few pears, and an egg for herself. She pulled out a few of the hotdogs and held them out to the hordika.

The bigger Onewa kidnapped one of the things as Vakama chased him, but Whenua stepped over to take his share with more care. Muttering what could very well be thanks as he retreated to a corner to eat.

"There's plenty of hotdogs," Mic called, to Onewa and Vakama, holding up one, since he had run off after Onewa. Hopefully they wouldn't make a mess in the other rooms...

The former Toa of stone and fire were just playing keep-away, and the hotdog Onewa had was liberated... okay Whenua took it as they ran past him. The bigger Hordika cub rumbled lightly as he ate.

Mic chuckled as she watched from the kitchen, cooking her egg in a skillet. Matt in the living room was watching the cubs as well, almost thoughtfully. "They are kinda smart for their age," he mumbled.

Nuju gave a clear snort at that as Whenua looked over as he licked his muzzle clear, politely staying on the kitchen tile as he was still bathless like Nokama. Matau sneezed at Matt from his towel nest on the back of the couch.

"Aw, be a little more respectful," Mic said to him, eating her breakfast. "What happens if they grow up and start back-talking and saying stuff to you?"

The boy snorted. "What? They're just cubs."

"Noooooooaaaarrrrt," Whenua very carefully 'said,' sounding out whatever he was trying to say. His bright, glowing green eyes turned to look over at Matt.

"What did he just say?" the boy asked, blinking his eyes at the black and grey hordika. His sister hummed, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not sure..."

"Neea'co ta." Whenua finally got out after a few tries, purring softly as he did so. The other cubs swiveling their heads around to blink at him.

"Oh I forgot," Mic said, mostly to herself and Matt. "The only reason I understood them the last time was because of a translation stone... did you know that they have their own language?"

"...you're kidding?"

Matau gave Matt a flat look, murmuring a low chitter, the tone implying a, 'really?' or maybe a droll, 'no duh human.'

Matt gave the green hordika a look as well before turning back to his sister. "So... if these guys get old enough to talk... we won't be able to understand them."

Nokama chirped from her spot on the counter, reaching out to brush her claws on Mic's arm for attention. Then she pushed one of the empty cans closer, Nuju doing the same.

The human blinked. "Eh? Oh, you guys finish up your breakfast?" she asked with a smile.

The blue and pale cubs both chirped and nodded. The former hopping into the empty sink and sniffing around the nozzle as Nokama inspected it with Nuju. They looked back over at Mic before Nuju gave a demanding yawl and hopped down off the counter, followed by Nokama as he raced to the bathroom.

"Okay," Mic said, about to head after them before glancing down at Whenua first. "Need anything?"

He looked down and then stood, coming up to Mic and fallowing after her. Mic soon came into the bathroom where Nuju and Nokama had been seen running off too.

They were sitting patently in the tub, looking at the human expectantly. Upon seeing their earth brother they let out a demand that made Whenua roll his eyes before hopping in with them.

Mic giggled and rolled her sleeves up, coming over and reaching in to plug the tub and turn on the water, testing it to see if it was too warm or cold.

Nokama was under the running water as soon as it started, shaking and industriously started cleaning with Nuju's help. Whenua settled down on his stomach with his inner lids closed.

The human smiled as she waited and shut off the water once it reached a considerable height for the cubs, and idly swished her hand in the water.

Nokama had no trouble of course, and soon Nuju was guiding alongside her in the deeper end. To the other side of the tub Whenua sat up, stretching his neck out to keep his head up and well out of the water.

"Niiic..." The black cub said as he edged closer to Mic, reaching up to pat at her nearer hand, "Ako?"

She tipped her head, trying to make any sense of his words, but it was near impossible without a translation stone. But one could easily hear him asking something. "What is it? Is the water too high for you?"

Whenua shook his head, for he was still able to stand, making a face the former Toa of earth looked pointedly where Nuju was helping Nokama clean up. He looked back up at Mic, "Ako?"

She thought again for a moment. "What-do you need help cleaning up you mean?" Mildly wondering if Matt and the other cubs were getting along outside the bathroom as well.

A happy chirp answered her as Whenua nodded shifting in the water.

Mic smiled and chuckled faintly, before getting an idea. She got up and soon returned with a bottle of soap. "This reminds me of when I gave Vakama a bath," she uttered, squirting a little of the stuff in the water and swishing her hand in it to create a few bubbles and suds in the tub.

Nuju snapped at a bubble as it came near, blinking in confusion as he worked his jaws to get the taste out. Nokama just ducked under the surface of the water as their bigger brother chuckled.

"This'll make you guys smell better at least," the human commented, reaching in to help clean Whenua of clinging dirt from the digging he had done.

The earth cub hummed in pleasure as he arched his back into the girl's touch, not unlike a cat would. Mic smiled as she gently rubbed at the dirt left along his back and the tops of his legs, making sure to use some of the soapy water.


	9. Chapter 9

**Queen's Notes**- Okay, this is the last chapter of this story that I have, but hopefully sometime Light will return! Enjoy the cuteness.

I might put up another story that we did together, a cross over of her old Universals Saga and my Kora Saga.

* * *

**Cubs On The Bed**

Whenua opened his eyes, blinking in the light he made a soft sound before shifting enough to poke his nose into the space between Mic's body and arm to block out the glare of the sun. "Miifft," he 'said,' more expressing his dislike for it rather than truly saying anything.

Mic glanced down at him with a raised eyebrow. Currently they were siting on a large towel in the sand in front of a ten-foot 'wall' of packed sand and small shells, the beach out before them as well as the water.

The black and gray striped cub muttered as he curled closer to her, content to stay and cuddle as well as nap while his brothers and sister explored around. To one side sand was flying up into the air as Onewa worked at digging up and oddly shaped rock that was bigger than him, but he had seen little crabs scuttle under. Matau was perched on top of the rock, trilling encouragement- mostly because he wanted the crabs too.

Mic watched them before some sand fell down from above. Matt was scaling the top of the mini 'cliff' looking for anything people might have left behind, already holding a coin in his hands.

Nokama hopped into sight, bounding though the shallow waves, Vakama in hot pursuit. The latter kept darting in and out, wanting to fallow closer but not wanting to get wet. Nuju was nowhere to be seen, having vanished not long ago.

Mic smiled, watching the blue and red cubs, though wondering where Nuju might have gone. She bent forward and picked up a pointed shell, tracing it in the sand. Whenua stayed close to the girl, at one point he got annoyed that she was moving around more and nosed his muzzle under the front of her shirt to keep the light off. Matau and Onewa started that trilling laugh as they looked over.

"Er," Looking down at where the black cub's muzzle had gone, Mic smiled and giggled faintly. "If only we had some shades for you..." she said, patting his back.

Vakama let out a started yelp as he ran into a rock, since his inner lids were closed and he was squinting into the sun (tracking a bug), then yelped again as a wave splashed over him.

"Hey, you okay?" Mic called to the red hordika, trying not to laugh. Already she could hear Matt snickering up above.

The red and striped cub yawled at both humans, scolding them as he climbed up on to the rock he ran into, getting out of the sea water. Vakama shifted his attention and started to chatter and argue with Matau next.

There was a 'THUMP' and some sand sprayed up as the male human landed on the lower ground, and tipped onto his knees in the process, making a grunt at a shell one of his kneecaps collided with. He looked at the two cubs for a moment and smirked. "Yeah, wish we could understand what they're sayin'..."

As Onewa joined into the argument, the tone he had suggested it maybe a good idea the two humans didn't understand the hordika. Whenua gave a soft snort and muttered, "Baso' nutters..."

"Nutters?" Matt repeated with a whacky look, his sister staring down at where the cub's 'face' was currently hiding under her shirt. The male blinked. "Like nutter butters?"

Mic shot him a look that said he was nuts. The Bionicle didn't know about that after all...

Whenua gargled at Matt, but didn't move other than to nuzzle in closer to Mic for attention. Nokama was still sporting in the waves as Vakama made a brake for higher on on the beach once he had the chance. The cub racing up onto Matau's rock where he pushed the green cub off. Something like 'King of the Hill' broke out between them as the tan cub watched for a minute, and then pushed both off as he was bigger.

Mic broke into a grin and chuckled as she watched the three cubs and the rock, moving a hand to trail down Whenua's spine for a moment. "Onewa'll claim any rock I suppose..."

A long slightly faint warble sounded from out of sight, making the cubs all pause what they where doing. Onewa mid-motion of batting Matau on his non injured side.

"What was that?" Matt blinked, rising from the sand. Mic frowned. "I think it's Nuju..." Knowing that they should probably go investigate, she moved and picked Whenua up in her arms, standing to her feet.

Nokama's delicate sounding voice lifted into the air as she called back to the missing cub, hopping lightly out of the sea water. Matau gimped after Mic as Vakama and Onewa ran ahead of the group with their own warbles.

Matt glanced ahead as he started walking as well. "They seem excited," he said, mostly to himself.

The two 'scouts' vanished out of sight quickly, they gave started yelps that echoed slightly. The other three cubs exchanged confused looks.

The two humans exchanged glances as well before Mic sped up faster, in the direction of where the other two cubs had been heard, worriedly calling out their names.

There was no hint, no tail, stripe or spot of them to be seen. Whenua squirmed and hopped down, joining the limping Matau and Nokama in searching by scent where their brother's had gone.

"...I have a ba feeling about this." Mic muttered, following the cubs. A snort from the male behind her. "You and the rest of the universe..."

"They could be hurt, Matthew!" the female snapped.

Nokama and Matau fallowed after Whenua who seemed to have caught the smell of the other Hordika first. The three stopped and peered into a five foot...hole in the bluff? Nokama muttered, probably saying something like, 'was this here before?'

"Oh... ah, geez..." Mic crouched down just beside the edge, warily looking in the hole. "Don't tell me..."

Matt sent her a look. "What?" Why was she acting like she had seen something like this before?

The blue hordika took a careful step into the almost but not-cave, looking all around. She lifted her muzzle to sniff as Whenua prowled in ahead of her, his dark coloring letting him vanish into the darkness. Matau gave a protesting chirp and bounded after, Nokama glanced back at the humans with a clear 'well?' look before fallowing.

The two humans traded glances before they both seemed to decide at the same moment, and followed after Nokama and the other cubs. Matt mumbled about 'this never being here before' as they went.

The cubs gave surprised yelps, and in a moment the humans would find out why as all the light seemed to vanish. Not giving them time to get used to or panic, the 'floor' dropped out from under the siblings and they would dropped what felt like ten feet before crashing down. Six yips of protest from the cubs sounded as the little Hordika scrambled not to get landed on.

Both humans cried out when they did hit the 'ground' one face down and the other on their back. Mic blinked, trying to see where they were and figure out what had happened, whilst Matt made an 'ouch' noise, his face in the ground.

Two sets of red eyes peered into Mic's face, Matau and Vakama looked at each other before chirping a question at her. Probably asking if she's was okay. At the same time Nokama was patting Matt's head with a careful paw, checking on him as well.

The female moaned out, "That huuurt... ow..." Carefully she sat up, rubbing the back of her head and swaying slightly, dizzily. "Oy.. Matt?"

In answer was a muffled "I'm here." came from the boy.

Whenua murmured as he walked over to sit between the two humans, Nuju hopping lightly into Mic's lap and then up to her shoulders. At the same time Onewa hopped up onto Matt's back with a light growl, swatting at the back of his head in a 'hurry up!' way.

An "Ey!" sounded from the boy and he promptly jerked up from the ground and turned, attempting to throw Onewa off.

Mic paid no attention and instead turned to look at Nuju. "Oh... there you are." The pale cub looped his tail around her neck to stay in place, nuzzling against her cheek and purring lightly. Vakama gave a piercing yell at Onewa and Matt, sounding like he was telling them to knock it off.

Mic lightly stroked the white cub's head as she looked around again, her brother grumbling under his breath. "Okay, just what just happened?" he asked.

A crash sounded to one side, Matau looking over sheepishly from his spot on a low shelf. But what he had knocked over was a canister, it had popped open spilling out a couple small light stones. Those lit up the relatively small storage room the group was in.

Both humans blinked at the sight of the shining stones, the boy tipping his head. "Are those... like... light stones?"

Mic snorted softly. "Really? What gave you the idea..." She then turned her attention to looking around the room they and the cubs were in.

Onewa yawned and shook himself as Nokama found the door, her delicate voice rising up to announce it. Mic got to her feet, followed by her brother and they walked over to it, the boy picking up one of the light stones as they went and looking it over.

Matau paused long enough to pick up a shard in his jaws, fallowing after with muffled chirps. The other cubs stayed close to the bigger humans, Vakama and Whenua were up front. On reaching the door, Mic pushed it open along with her brother's help and it swung open.

The two nocturnal hordika poked their heads out first, scanning around and sniffing before stepping out before the others. They stayed a little low before chirping back at the group that it was clear.

Matt frowned, thinking that if something 'bad' were to happen then all they had to protect them were a bunch of tiny cubs. "Where are we?"

"I... think we're in their world actually." Mic replied.

Nuju chirped softly from Mic's shoulder, looking around and hummed softly. The pale cub grabbed a mouthful of her hair and tugged, pointing to the right where Nokama was heading with one forepaw. The human grunted quietly before nodding and gesturing, Matt coming closer and following as they headed after Nokama. Best to stay together after all.

A muffled, indigent demand came from behind as Matau and Vakama squabbled over the light stone shard. The former Toa of air dart on ahead of the group even with his shard of light he soon vanished into the darkness.

So much for staying together. "Matau!" Mic called, quickening her speed. "Crazy little airhead..."

A surprised yelp came from ahead, enough to have the other cubs racing off to the help with startled sounds. Vakama, Onewa and Whenua let out challenges that, had they been full size it would have been terrifying three fold in this tunnel like hall, but as cubs it was like kittens mewing to a lion. The female human would have made some sort of cute remark had the current situation not been so grim, Mic jogging after the cubs, her brother already passing her, used to running due to too much basketball in the past.

A hunched form stood up as the humans rounded a corner. Easily just under six feet the being would have been taller if not for the hump in his back. Dark red armor gleamed faintly and then more as the light-stone came into view. The Biomechanical being chuckled, looking down at something in his arms before looking up.

Mic squinted in the dark, still getting used to it even with the help of the light stone near this dark red being. She blinked when her brother held his stone up higher, beside her face as he peered at the being too. "What the..."

Trills came from the Hordika as they bounded forward, their manors shifter from possibly biting someone's ankles to death, to sudden joy. The tall form hummed softly and knelt down with his free hand extended, balancing a staff on his shoulder, "Toa- ki Matoran?" He chuckled stroking Vakama's back and scratching around the back of his head.

The two humans stepped a little closer, Mic smiling at the scene before them. "It's Norik," she said to her brother, whose eyes were doubled in size at the moment.

The Rahaga looked up at his name, blinked and stood with Matau still cradled in the crook of his arm, and Vakama now up on his shoulders. The Bionicle thumped his staff on the grown, and the end lit up brightly in a soft yellow light. Instantly the Hordika stared at it and in a few moments it took Norik to walk over they seemed to be hypnotized by it.

"Mic?"

The older teen nodded with a smile and, not caring that the Rahaga would not understand most of her language, greeted, "Yes. Hello Norik." By now Matt was looking even more confused, fumbling with the light stone in his hands.

"Well hello to you too," Norik said unexpectedly, carefully walking over so not to step on the cubs.

Blinking first before grinning faintly, Mic said, "Well, I can honestly say I didn't expect to see you again... or the hordika for that matter."

"It was an unexpected reaction here too," The elder Rahaga said and tilted his wedged shaped head at Matt.

"This is my brother," Mic touched her brother's shoulder. "Matthew, otherwise known as Matt."

"I am the Rahaga Norik," The dark red being said as he place a hand over his heart-light, dipping his head in greeting, "A good thing the Visorak are gone now."

"...hi." was all the boy got out at the moment, glancing sideways at his sister. Despite the fact they had a two year age difference, he was almost past her in height.

"Norik," Mic asked. "What happened to the hordika? What did... this?" she gestured at the cubs.

The elder looked down at the cubs, waving his staff and watching them fallow it with their heads turning like watching a tennis match. He sighed, "Ketongu it seems, is a bit... ah, rusty."

The girl's brows went up. "Wh-what...? He's behind this?" She glanced at Nuju on her shoulder, Matt watching the cubs watching the staff with amusement.

"He has been in hibernation for over ten thousand years." Norik pointed out as he moved forward, gently herding the humans ahead of him and out of the room he had been in. The cubs fallowing after.

Mic hummed a little as they left the room. "Well, how long will they be, ah... cubs, do you know?"

"Until Ketongu can reverse it." Norik chuckled softly as Nuju chirped. Mic smiled and reached up to lightly scratch Nuju's head. The cub was rubbing against him.


End file.
